Whose Turn
by Keikokin
Summary: Harry is trying to break up a fight at Malfoy Manor. Why is he there? What is the fight about? MPREG. HPLMDM COMPLETE SLASH malemale relationship threesome relationship!


Whose turn?

By Keikokin

IN answer to a challenge

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

It's a common scene in Malfoy Manor these days Lucius and Draco Malfoy are fighting, yet again. Except this one is a little different.

Lucius turned to Draco and said, "We had an arrangement, and we were to share him!"

"Look Father, I know the deal twelve hours each and it rotates each week. But I had to keep Harry longer!"

"Twelve hours is long enough to do whatever needed to be done!" Lucius growled angrily. "I manage to get sated in that time why can't you?"

"Alright you two break it up! I feel like a shared toy!" Harry scolded. "Lucius my love Draco darling had to keep me a little longer, he's telling the truth."

"There, you see Father? I told you so!" Draco stuck out his pierced tongue. Harry moaned thinking of how good that piercing felt against his nipples.

"But why?" Lucius snarled turning his back on Draco and looking at Harry. "Unfinished blow job again? I told you no more cock rings!"

"Because I collapsed, so Dragon took me to a Healer," Harry crossed his arms angrily.

"COLLAPSED!" Lucius spun on his heel and drew his wand pointing it at Draco. "You and your stupid schedule! I told you it was too much to ask of him! Always keeping him so busy! He never gets anytime to sleep. If you loved him at all you wouldn't do this to him! You only want him for what he can do for you and your friends!"

"Of course I love him too Father! Harry has been doing fantastic! Everyone says so. Why he's the best there is! But you must be willing to share!" Draco advanced on his father. "If YOU LOVED HIM you'd let him have a life outside of this tomb! But no, you insist on tying him up on the bed!"

Harry smiled, walked over to Draco and gave him a tender kiss on the lips. "Thank you Draco." Draco reached up a hand to stroke his face. Then turned angrily back to his father.

"SEE he WANTS to get out of here once in awhile!" Draco yelled feeling a second wind coming on thanks to Harry's kiss.

"BUT we were expected at the Ministry dinner and you and your childish antics destroyed that! Now he's ill!" Lucius yelled pulling Harry into his arms and searching the green eyes with concern then kissing him gently. "My beloved, are you well? Do you need to lay down?" he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Nodding tiredly Harry allowed Lucius to sweep him up then lay him down tenderly onto a couch. Harry covered his eyes with his arm, trying to fight off the sudden exhaustion. Draco knelt by his father's side each looking with concern at Harry. He turned to his father. "I'm sorry but I am worried too."

"I am too my Dragon," Lucius replied and leaned over to kiss Draco on the lips tenderly.

"Stop it," Harry smiled. "You know how horny it makes me to see you two do that."

The two blonds chuckled. "What did the healer say Draco?"

"Mr. McGowan took some blood samples. He'll fire call us when he has some results." Draco pushed the hair from Harry's forehead.

"His questions were dead embarrassing," Harry moaned.

"What questions love?" Draco asked.

"Well I had to explain the rope marks for starters," Harry shook his head.

Lucius shrugged. "He wiggles too much, you know that." Draco nodded.

"He wanted to know how many times a week I had sex," Harry blushed brightly.

"Nothing to be ashamed of my beloved," Lucius stroked Harry's hand.

"But I had to sit there and figure it out, do you two know how irregular it is for someone to get laid 14-21 times a week?" Harry covered his face with both hands. Lucius pulled them away and kissed him gently.

"He did realize it would have been more if we didn't have to share you didn't he?" Lucius asked.

"Of course he did. Malfoys are known for their sexual stamina," Draco said proudly.

"Maybe I need a blood transfusion instead of semen transfusions," Harry chuckled. "After all I'm only a Malfoy on paper."

"AHEM!" came another voice. The two blond Malfoys stood to greet their guest.

"Mr. McGowan?" Draco asked in surprise.

"Draco, Lucius. Please tell me Harry is lying down?" Harry's hand waved from over the top of the couch. "Excellent. Now, Harry filled me in on your little arrangement. Highly irregular I must say. Because of my exam I believe it best that you each give up certain activities."

"WHAT?" the two men bellowed. Harry sighed with relief.

"Lucius this nonsense of taking Harry to every society function and Ministry meeting is done. Draco tell the Quidditch team Harry is retired, oh and no more clubbing!" Mr. McGowan shook his finger at each man. "Honestly this new Ministry Law regarding Marriage is beyond me! Simply because the population is thinning, to allow a person to have more than one spouse! OH and no more rope, chains or handcuffs!"

"I thought it was inspired," Draco grinned looking toward Harry. "Are clamps still allowed?"

"Why thank you. I rather enjoyed signing it myself," Lucius nodded toward his son then asked. "Did you take mine?"

The healer threw up his arms in defeat. "Fine! Well now you get to share taking care of him!"

The two blonds looked at each other in confusion. "Is it terminal?" Draco whispered.

"Oh no, not terminal but I expect with you two randy goats it may be chronic," Mr. McGowan fished a box out of his bag and waving his wand at it enlarged it. He walked over to Harry who was falling asleep. "We will talk later Harry. I expect to see you every week."

Harry's brows furrowed together. Lucius came over and pulled Harry into his arms in a protective gesture. "Just tell us and stop waffling so!"

Mr. McGowan looked between Harry Potter-Malfoy and his two husbands. "You Harry, are pregnant." The healer left quickly as whoops of joy filled the air. He missed Lucius and Draco kissing in celebration. Harry moaned and the two blonds looked to him in concern.

"Now you did it. I'm horny again." Harry pouted. Lucius looked up smiling at the clock on the mantle. "Whose turn?"


End file.
